1. Field
This disclosure is concerned generally with the production of recombinant Factor VIII in a mammalian cell expression system. Specifically, the disclosure relates to the addition of a liposome-like substance containing lipids in defined ratios to the mammalian cell culture medium to increase yields of recombinant Factor VIII.
2. Background
Factor Vil is a plasma protein required for normal hemostasis, or clotting of the blood. Functional Factor VIII is lacking in individuals with hemophilia A because of a mutation in the gene encoding this protein, which is located in the X-chromosome. To control bleeding episodes, hemophiliacs must be treated with Factor VIII, which historically has been isolated from human blood plasma.
The human Factor VIII gene encompasses 186,000 base pairs and constitutes 0.1% of the entire X-chromosome, making it among the largest genes known (1). The transcription product of this gene, which is derived from 26 exons, is a messenger RNA molecule of .about.9000 bases in length, coding for a large protein of 2351 amino acids. Structural studies of Factor VIII indicate that it is a glycoprotein, containing a significant number of carbohydrate residues. The cDNA coding for Factor VIII has been cloned (2,3) and stably expressed in baby hamster kidney cells (BHK-21) (3) and Chinese hamster ovary cells (4). The availability of these high producing cell clones has made large-scale production of recombinant Factor VIII (rFVIII) feasible. Two significant challenges in the commercial production of rFVIII are (i) the development of a serumfree medium that will support high density cultures and stabilize rFVIII, and (ii) an efficient purification scheme that will yield high purity rFVIII.
Previously it has been demonstrated that the addition of bovine lipoprotein or human low density lipoprotein to serumfree cultures significantly improve the productivity of recombinant BHK-21 and human embryonic kidney (293S) cells expressing rFVIII (5). The co-expression of vonWillebrand factor and the addition of phospholipids to serumfree medium have been shown to be effective in enhancing the stability of rFVIII produced by rFVIII expressing CHO cells (6).
I have found that certain liposome-like substances comprising at least two (preferably at least three) lipids can be used as culture supplements in the serumfree production of rFVIII. Contrary to the prior art (6), I have observed that certain liposome-like substances comprised of lipids such as phosphatidylcholine (PC), phosphatidylethanolamine (PE), or phosphatidylserine (PS) alone have no effect on rFVIII expression in BHK-21 and 293S cells. However, liposome-like substances comprising combinations of different lipids, such as cholesterol, fatty acids such as linoleic acid and palmitic acid, PC, PE, and PS, at certain ratios were found to have a significant enhancing effect on rFVIII expression in BHK-21 and 293S cells. A serumfree production medium for long term production of rFVIII was developed from these new findings.